


Halla and The Fen'Harel

by sunwashigh



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Children, Angst, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/sunwashigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Solas left the Inquisition, Fiva Lavellan was crushed. However, an unexpected pregnancy gave her a new hope that everything would be alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Her name was Halla. She was so innocent and beautiful. Fiva closed her eyes, her baby crying in small crib next to her. The maids for now would watch over her. Her mother needed to rest.

—

The labor was long, arduous. She wondered how did women do this some many times before her. Her eyes closed tightly, sweat beading on her forehead. She preferred fighting Corypheus and his red lyrium dragon than to be in labor. The pain was like clockwork. She felt her hips separating as the child began to crown. 

Usually, the makeup of labor room would be the mothers of the birthing parents, any female siblings, and maybe a doctor if you were lucky. But Fiva’s family was somewhere far away in the Dales, and the father’s family– presumably dead like him. The people at this birth were her close companions that fought against so many enemies: Divine Victoria, to bless Halla; First Enchanter Vivienne, to dress the child (she suggested it); Ambassador Josephine, to document the time Halla was born; and Sera, Fiva’s best friend. If her heart wasn’t still with Solas, she would have given it to Sera.

Outside the room, Blackwall, Cole, and Iron Bull stayed. Cole wanted to stay in the room but the doctors and nurses wouldn’t let him. He wanted to help heal Fiva’s pain, but the pain was only temporary. Seconds passed as hours. The Inquisitor clenched her hands tightly round Sera and Vivienne’s hand. Her mouth cursed in elven, crying out for mercy from Mythal, cursing Solas in the same breath. How dare he leave her, though he told her what they had was real. If he knew that she was pregnant, would he had stayed?

 _“Yeah! Let it out!”_  Sera cried, dabbing Fiva’s forehead with a wet cloth. Over her loud yelps of pain, she heard Cole, trying to convince Blackwall to let him in and the warden telling him to wait. What could Cole do to stop her pain? He still didn’t stop trying to heal her sadness with Solas, especially once she found herself pregnant and alone. Then darkness.

 

Fiva opened her eyes, feeling much better. She turned in her bed, looking for Halla, but she wasn’t there. Neither were the maids and nurses. She was alone. She sat up, her feet hitting the floor. Where was everyone? Where was her baby? That was her main worry. What if she was crying for her mother’s touch and Fiva wasn’t close enough to love her. She walked down the hall, feeling fatigued. Her legs felt like jelly and she leaned against the wall towards the main hall. As she approached the door, her anchor activated. She stopped, staring at her hand. Most fade rifts were closed now. What was here now? Her heart sank. Fiva needed to stop this to keep her child safe and all the other residents in Skyhold. She opened the door. A rift awaited her, except it wasn’t open. Near it was Solas. The room was empty except for this sliver in the ceiling and Solas. The corridor was abandoned. It was like the founding of Skyhold, broken wood and rock scattered, dust gathering mixed with spiderwebs… She hid her hand.

His eyes were low and he leaned on his staff.  _“I was too late…”_  He murmured.  _“All my fault…”_  He looked up, his eyes straining on the unopened rift. Was she invisible? What was this? He looked weaker than she knew him.  _“If I had known…”_  Solas began to pace.  _“What do I do?”_  Fiva debated walking up to him, telling him it was okay.  _“I wasn’t strong enough to bring them back.”_  He wiped his eyes.  _“I didn’t know he’d do this…”_  Corypheus. He must be talking about that darkspawn. Solas picked up his staff and attacked the unopened rift, but nothing happened. _“Dammit.”_  He cursed.  _ **“Solas,”**_  Fiva began, moving towards her old lover. His gaze reached her as if he was straining to see her. He shook his head, deciding to leave.  _“I’ll stop this… I’ll bring them back. Restore what was.”_  Fiva frowned, watching the mage leave. She was invisible. But why? This must have been the moment he left to Haven, to her.

She didn’t want to him to go. She wanted to follow him, but she could hear Halla’s cries in background slowly reaching her mind. Defeated, she went to her room, remembering that Solas did try to see her, hear her. 


	2. 2

She opened her eyes. The room was empty still except a sleeping elven infant in the crib next to her. A maid came in with a tray of tea and crackers.  _“Oh, you’re up! The Divine wanted to know when you woke up the moment it happened!”_  She placed the tray on the small table next to her.  _“I’ll be right back, Your Worship!”_  She left quickly. Cassandra stayed. Fiva wondered how long she had been out. She rolled over, smiling at her baby. The frills and lace gave away that the child was a girl. Fiva wondered how much this cost, but frowned. She wasn’t the first to hold her child. Vivienne probably patrolled around the room, cooing over the small child before dressing her the way Vivienne would dress her. But she wouldn’t get jealous. She had the rest of her life to spend with Halla and dress her in more frills and lace.

She picked up the sleeping child, excitement pumping through her veins. She didn’t care if Halla woke in a fuss. She wanted her to have that moment she heard all mothers had, falling in love instantly. The small child made a face, curling her legs up. The child woke up, staring up at her. Fiva held her breath. She waited for the child to cry, but it never happened.  ** _“Ar lath ma…”_**  Halla just stared at her mother thoughtfully… 

_“She only ever thinks about the sleeping woman when she cries.”_  Cole came forward through the door.  _“You scared her. But now, she’s terrified. You’re awake. She thought you’d sleep forever.”_  Fiva laughed, bringing the infant closer to her, smelling her.  _ **“I’m sorry I scared her.”**_  She whispered. She smiled at the child, and Halla’s eyes slowly closed to resume sleeping. 

The Inquisitor sighed.  _ **“I’m so happy she didn’t cry.”**_  Cole nodded slightly before leaving.  _“I’m sorry for intruding.”_ _ **“It’s alright Cole. You can stay.”**_  He shook his head.  _“The Divine doesn’t like my presence. I do not want to disturb…”_   _ **“Come back later then… I had a dream about Solas.”**_  Cole tilted his hat low.  _“I’ll come back.”_

Cassandra came in later. Fiva still held the infant in her arms. She loved just staring at her, watching the child sleep. So innocent. So beautiful. Fiva wished Solas was here to share this sweet moment. She wondered if he would say he loved her and kiss her gently. The Divine’s entrance made the sweet Solas thoughts disappear. 

_“Inquisitor.”_   _ **“Cassandra.”**_  Fiva knew she preferred her old name around companions.  _“Are you alright? You passed out just after Halla was born…”_

_**“I dreamt of Solas.”**_  Fiva murmured. Cassandra frowned. _“Was it like when you were in the Fade with him before?”_ The new mother shook her head.  _ **“It was here, in Skyhold. Except before we arrived. There was a rift. He was beating himself up and then he left.”**_  The Divine furrowed her brow.  _“Could it have been a memory? The Fade, as Solas put it, is full with them.”_

Fiva kept her eyes glued to the sleeping infant.  ** _“Maybe… Maybe. Leliana is still looking for him right?”_**  Cassandra shrugged.  _“I wouldn’t know.”_  She sighed.  _“I’ve got the Chantry so far up my ass and then everyone else pulling me left and right–I’ll ask her though. I just hope that you’re ready for motherhood and being the leader of the Inquisition.”_  Fiva laughed, shaking her head.  ** _“I hope that you all will stick with me through it all.”_**  Cassandra stood, nodding.  _“The Chantry will forever support you and I’ll personally be here to help you and your child.”_

 

 


	3. 3

Halla slept through the night after her feeding. Her mother however did not. She was used to the fitful rests. She never slept through a night since the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Having her child sleep near her only heightened her anxiety. What if someone took her away? Halla was all she had. She sat up, gazing into the crib. Sleeping, the infant became a spitting image of her father. It was the baldness. A smile delicately came to Fiva’s lips as an epiphany entered her mind. Halla was the reason she saved the world. Her child slept safely and soundly because of her mother’s achievements. Her fingertips grazed the baby’s forehead. She wished Halla would awake so they could speak. But what did you say to an elf only a few days old?

Fiva lied down, thinking about her child and the father. She knew the night of conception. It was a the night after they went to the Temple of Mythal. He was upset about Morrigan going into the well, but he was happy it wasn’t her. 

 _“_ _A witch… Who does she think she is? Our culture is all absorbed by her.”_  Fiva smiled.  ** _“But imagine what would have occurred if I drank from the well.”_**  The elf shuddered.  _“I do not want to do that.”_  He kissed her hand and leaned on the balcony.

 _ **“It’s almost over.”**_  Fiva whispered.  _ **“What do we do after?”**_ Solas smirked, shaking his head.  _“I imagine you would have a lot on your hands. All of Thedas would depend on you, yes? These private moments would be seldom.”_  The Inquisitor nodded,  ** _“And people will leave. Will you?”_**  

He didn’t reply right away, taking his time with his words. _“If you want me to stay.”_  She put her hand over his before giving it a gentle squeeze.  _ **“Of course I want you to stay, ma vhenan. I’d make time for us. I’d make Josie put you in my ‘busy’ schedule every day for at least an hour.”**_  

_“An hour?“_

_**"Yes!”**_  Fiva chuckled,  _ **“Maybe more if the nobles allow it.”**_  

_“Would the ambassador argue that I keep you for your duties?"_

_**"I don’t care. I’d sneak away if I had to.”**_  Solas shook his head, a playful grin playing on his lips. 

_“Rebel."_

_**"For you…”**_  She moved closer to him, kissing his shoulder.

A silence came down on them.  ** _“Solas?”_**  He looked down at the younger elf.  ** _“I love you.”_**  He looked away, masking his unhappiness with laugh.  _“I know.”_ She frowned, the response she wanted was ‘I love you too,’ not 'I know.’ What did that even mean? 

Fiva reached out and touched his face, making him look at her.  ** _“I really do. Ar lath ma.”_**  He didn’t reply, a small frown coming to his lips. Quickly, he smiled, touching her cheek.  _“Love…”_  He shook his head before kissing her gently. 

 _“_ _You are so beautiful.”_  He kissed her again, bringing her closer to him.  _“I love you too.”_  He whispered. Fiva pulled away, hiding a smile. He touched her chin, raising an eyebrow, at the hidden grin.  ** _“I really like hearing that.”_** Solas laughed,  _“Well I like to say it.”_  They ended the embrace. 

Where did they go from here? Fiva held his hand for a few more seconds before finally letting it go. The air danced through her fingers, and she made a fist.  _ **“Will you stay with me tonight?”**_  The Inquisitor asked, her eyes watching his hands, trailing up to the wolfbone necklace, resting on his grey eyes.  _“Yes.”_  Her eyes lightened, and she took his hand again leading them back inside.


	4. 4

Fiva retired to her room with Blackwall following. He had stepped up to help the Inquisitor raise her growing baby as well as keep the Inquisition strong. Halla had grown to like the bearded warden. She liked grabbing the facial hair and the faces he made in pain. She was learning how to stand, grabbing with her chubby hands anything sturdy.

 _“She’s growing strong everyday.”_  Blackwall said, sitting on the couch.  _“Do you think she’ll be a warrior?”_  Fiva laughed.  _ **“If you train her, she might… But she also might be a mage. Vivienne said she would be able to tell when Halla is a toddler.”**_  She fiddled with her shoes.  ** _“I’m worried that if she is a mage…”_  **Fiva shook her head, ignoring the thought.  _ **“There’s always the chance she’ll be like Solas.”**_  She muttered. 

Fiva was a bit jealous if she was a mage. She could explore the Fade easier than her mother could. And what if she was as talented as him too? She remembered watching Solas cast spells, how certain and focused his eyes remained as the magic left him.

Blackwall frowned. He still had to remember that Fiva’s emotions involving her child’s father still stung fresh.  _“Well, he was a good mage, from what I remember.”_  She nodded.  ** _“Amazing…”_**  Her voice trailed off.  _ **“You can return to your private quarters for the night, Blackwall.”**_  

The Warden watched the Inquisitor’s face. The two would never be intimate even if he bought her all the flowers, all the songs a bard could sing, the precious jewels and metals. Her heart belonged to someone who left long ago. It frustrated him beyond belief. But he would not complain. Their relationship as friends was defined long before she fell for the elf.

 _“I’ll check on the little one before I go.”_  Fiva smiled, exhausted from a day of politics and toting around her curious infant.  _ **“Thank you… If you see Leliana, tell her I’m retiring for the night and she should too.”**_  Blackwall nodded,  _“Inquisitor.”_

When his footsteps no long echoed down the steps, Fiva got up from her bed and to her balcony. The rogue stared out at the mountains. Skyhold would keep them safe if something were to happen. Stolen kisses from moments of calm flooded her mind. She clenched her hands into fists and pounded the marble. She needed him. Fiva knew Halla would ask about her father. Her mouth was starting to fix itself make noises, closer to mama than dada. She worried that Halla would say dada or some form of that first. He wasn’t even there. He didn’t deserve getting that.

A yawn escaped her lips. She came inside with a shiver. It was the nearing the beginning of winter. She changed into her sleeping garments, before heading down to the nursery. Halla was her first thought when she woke up and her last before she slept. She thought herself selfish for focusing so much on her child. Halla was already sleeping. Her cheeks rosy and her curly dark hair making a halo around her head. She could pass for Blackwall’s, if it wasn’t for her ears. She had her father’s ears.

Fiva resisted touching down, waking the infant. The nannies had a hard time putting to sleep today. Halla wanted Blackwall to put her to sleep, but he couldn’t. He had other duties. There were new recruits. He shouldn’t have visited earlier that morning with all that facial hair.

Fiva sat in the rocking chair near the crib. Blackwall made most of the nursery furniture, except for the crib and dresser. Those were sent by the Empress of Orlais. The Inquisitor grabbed the music box off the small table and wound it. “Once We Were” began to play quietly. She knew that it wouldn’t wake up the sleeping infant. She was the person who started it every night for Halla.

She hummed along, remembering how the bard sang the song so beautifully. Her eyes closed and exhaled slowly. It wouldn’t be a surprise for anyone to find the Inquisitor here instead of her bedroom and slowly she drifted to sleep.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fade Stuff

He sat in a meadow, watching glossy eyed as spirits rehearsed a story of star crossed lovers. He kept quiet, knowing that soon the scene would change and on to another memory the land held. _“Promise me you will never leave me.”_  The young woman said to the man in her arms. The man remained lifeless, staring into the heavens, eyes glass.  _“Please!”_  The woman pleaded, her fingers squeezing around his arms.  _“I love you…”_  Her voice was barely a whisper. She reached beside her. She kept her head low, her tears hitting the man’s shirt. A suicide to be with the one she loved. That never worked, but for times past, it made sense. She revealed the dagger in her hand and brought it to her chest with one swift blow before limping over onto her deceased lover.

Solas stood, wishing he could have stepped in. But memories were not ones he could change. He leaned on his staff, at the couple before the man began to move.  _“Caterina… Caterina!”_  He pushed the woman off of him, discovering what became of her. “My love! My one and only!” His sobs echoed around the empty forest and as Solas walked away.

-

Fiva found herself sitting near on a river bank in the Dales. She hadn’t been here since she was a child. But something wasn’t right. It felt real, but the real she had when she first entered the Fade with Solas, when they went to Haven. She stood, quickly becoming lightheaded. She made it to the Fade. It was the anchor’s doing, otherwise the Fade would forever be sealed off to her.

But why? She walked down the bank, knowing where she was. At least thought she was. She smiled, watching as two children ran past her, chasing a butterfly. Their ears gave away that an elven clan was near by, in this memory. She worried however, that they would think her a city elf. She was a Dalish. Solas had taken away her vallaslin, for good reason, but now left her up to interpretation by other elves.

The Dalish camp was calm. Three women weaved a basket while the men stood on their guard. She remembered those leisure days. She, however, would join the hunters instead of weaving. She liked the rush of hunting and leaving the camp. Fiva sat near one of the women. She was pregnant. The Inquisitor missed feeling Halla inside of her, growing. 

 _ **“How far along?”**_  Fiva asked in elvish.  _“They say I’m due any minute… I hope it’s a girl.”_  The woman smiled warmly. Her smile was so familiar.  _ **“Good luck.”**_  She stood and began to leave the camp. She wondered how she knew that woman, but kept walking. She couldn’t get attached to memories.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Fade Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fade is really complicated and I still don't understand how it works but whatever.

She returned to the bank, watching fish go by when she heard footsteps. She wasn’t armed. Fiva kept still, watching. If it were an animal, she’d be safe. They weren’t real. They weren’t going to hurt her. The footsteps continued and she looked up seeing a male figure. She knew that walk. The Inquisitor kept her eyes on him. As he grew closer, her heart raced. But how!  _ **“Solas?”**_  She stood, hoping this wasn’t a trick of the Fade.

He looked up, in confusion. But his eyes focused on the woman who called his name.  _“Fiva?”_  Fiva couldn’t help herself in running towards him. She still loved him. She missed him. She missed his embrace, his smell, his warmth. His arms wrapped around her, engulfing her in an embrace. She held him so tight, her tears wetting his wooly fabric.  _ **“Are you real?”**_  She asked, finally. They sat down in the grass.

 ** _“Is this a dream?”_**    
 _“Both.”_  
 ** _“Is it the Fade?”_**    
The older elf nodded.  _“Yes. I… I never expected to see you here.”_    
 _ **“I’m just as surprised.”**_

Fiva wiped away stray tears, blushing.  _ **“I’ve missed you!”**_   _“And I’ve missed you.”_  She looked up at him, resisting her urge to touch him. She didn’t know what to say to him. She knew what she wanted to say when she was awake, staring at their child, but now that he was there.

 _ **“Where are we exactly?”**_  
 _“Free Marshes, I believe.”_  He wiped away a tear she missed.   
 _“Please, vhenan. Do not cry.”_    
The Inquisitor laughed.  ** _“I’m trying not to! It’s just… So much has happened since you left! And now I’m here in the Fade and you are too…”_**  She leaned forward brushing her lips against his.

He shook his head, smirking. A little frustrated, she began a series of pecks on his jaw, his cheeks, and occasionally his lips.  _“You’re obviously happy to see me.”_  Fiva giggled against his neck.  ** _“Ar lath ma…”_**  She whispered, before kissing his neck. He shook his head, touching her hair, a smile forming. 

 _“You’ve let your hair grow… Tell me what I’ve missed.”_  She continued her pattern against his jaw. A kiss for a space.  ** _“Cassandra… became… Divine… Dorian… and… Varric… left… Everyone… else… stayed…”_** She kept out Halla.  _“Why did they leave?”_  Frustrated by his questions, she sat up, frowning.  _ **“Varric wanted to go back to Kirkwall and Dorian wanted to go reform Tevinter.”**_  Solas nodded.  _“Was that all?”_  Fiva looked down.  _“No? What are you not telling me?”_

She held his hands, bringing them to her lips. She kissed the knuckles.  _ **“Why don’t you say you love me back?”**_  Fiva asked, her brow furrowing.  _“Because you know I do.”_  That wasn’t good enough for Fiva. She loved him more than anything, except for her daughter.  _“You are worried that I am not.”_   ** _“Because you left me.”_**  He touched her cheek.  _ **“I needed you so much! I… You never explained to me why we couldn’t work! You just left over an orb…”**_ Solas stiffened. Her words struck him harder than sword.

 _“You wouldn’t understand.”_    
 ** _“You never gave me the chance to.”_**  
He closed his eyes.  _“Follow me.”_  He stood up, and began to lead her away from the river and the camp she grew up in.


	7. 7

A temple. She didn’t know it, but she knew it was elven, ancient.  _“Fiva…”_  He turned to face her.  _“Do you believe that the ancient gods existed?”_  She nodded. She always believed.  _ **“They were sealed away by Fen'Harel.”**_  Solas cringed, hanging his head. 

_“To an extent.“_

_**“To an extent?"** _

He led her over to the portrait of Fen'Harel.  _"He did it to save them.”_  Fiva narrowed her eyes at him. _ **“What? What are you going on about? Why are you bringing up Fen'Harel?”**_  In her eyes, he was a bad god. The reason why the gods never answered their prayers.  _“Fiva. You must listen to me well. Do not close me out.”_  She frowned, but didn’t make a fuss again. 

_“I am the traitor Fen'Harel.“_

Fiva pulled her hand away from his.  _ **"I don’t understand.”**_   _“I had to close them away. The elves were at war with themselves, letting Tevinter invade more and more of our land because of infighting. No one was safe.”_  He kept his head down.  _“It was safer that way. So that the human mages couldn’t hurt them in the Fade.”_  

It sounded all fantasy. A huge lie to make up for his sin of leaving. But why did he go this far? 

_“When I awoke, I was so weak! I could not bring them back and elves were not like before! You age like humans! Scar your faces to honor gods like slaves! Live in poverty! I… I needed them back. Elves wouldn’t listen to me when I told them about the real past that was faded away! I was turned away. You remember how Sera treated me!”_

The Inquisitor rubbed her head.  _ **“What does this have to do with anything?”**_  Solas shook his head.  _“I gave the orb to Corypheus. He was so much stronger than me. He could do things I couldn’t. I believed he would help me unseal the Gods, but instead he wanted to become one… I couldn’t tell you all that. Cassandra would have definitely killed me. I do not believe you would come to my aid either.”_ Fiva frowned. 

 _“He’d have tried some other way to become a god. I believe that is true… He tricked the Wardens the first time, the Carta, and Templars. It shouldn’t be a surprise I gave in to him as well.”_  

 ** _“But he is gone now.”_**  

Solas nodded,  _“For good. But with the artifact broken, I must find another way to wake the remaining gods.”_  He sighed.  _“I’m sorry for lying to you.”_  She kissed him, wanting him to be happy now that he cleared his worries. Except it left her with the skeleton. Halla.

 _“Do I call you Solas or do I call you Fen'Harel?”_  Fiva asked, pulling away.  **“Solas.”**   _“Okay.”_  He touched her cheek. 

 _“Is there anything else, vhenan?”_  She kept her eyes low.  _“Morning is almost near, Inquisitor.”_  More pressure. She closed her eyes and counted to five.  _ **“Solas…”**_  

 _“Yes?”_  

 ** _“I…I…”_**  She shook her head. Would he come back if he knew? No. He still had an obligation.  _ **“I want you to come back.”**_  He smiled, kissing her forehead. 

 _“_ _When I find a way.”_  

 ** _“Let me help you.”_**  His eyes became sad. 

_“This is my burden to carry.”_

_**“Will you meet me again here? In the Fade?”**_  His eyes didn’t become brighter.  _“I do not know."_

 _ **"Then… I must tell you this.”**_  Fiva’s stomach turned into knots. She didn’t know how he’d react to becoming a father.  _“Tell me.”_  

Fiva shook her head, kissing his cheek.  ** _"You’ll always be the one I love.”_**  It was a lie, but if he was who he said he was, she could not let him around her child.

 _“And you, the one who holds my heart.”_  He tilted her face up and they shared their last kiss.  ** _“Let’s meet again. Soon perhaps?”_**  He hugged her tight, not knowing if the anchor would allow her to reach the Fade like this again.  _“Soon.”_

-

Halla cried right when the embrace ended, waking her mother.  _ **“What is it? Oh my sweet child. What is it?”**_  She rose from her chair to the crib.  _“Ma..maa..”_  The infant began. A smile came to her lips, even though Fiva knew the words meant nothing at the moment.  _ **“Yes, love I am here…”**_

-


	8. 8

_“The Elven Gods were sealed away.”_  Morrigan said shaking her head. Her bright green eyes stared at the gurgling infant on Fiva’s lap.  _“I… The voices mentioned nothing about this…”_  Her eyes lowered. _“He’s telling the truth anyway.”_  The Inquisitor’s hands began to shake out of anger.  ** _“That bastard.”_** She cursed, running her hand through her sweet child’s hair.

Leliana crossed her arms.  _“I have my agents looking for him. In the Free Marshes you said?”_  Fiva nodded.  _“That’s an odd place for him to be. Was it close to the Elvhenan?”_  Fiva shook her head.  _ **“No… We were north in the Free Marshes, but not that North.”**_   _“_

_He’s probably on his way then.”_

_**“Why didn’t he go sooner?”**_  Fiva asked, getting impatient.  _“Knowing him, he probably stopped to explore all of Thedas in the Fade. To see if he could find something.”_  Morrigan replied. Fiva shot her a smug look. She didn’t quite believe her. 

_**“Where is your mother, Flemeth? She does possess Mythal, am I correct?”** _

The witch kept her eyes lowered.  _“I do not know where Flemeth is. I haven’t felt her presence since after the defeat of Corypheus.”_  She closed her eyes.  _“He has something to do with her disappearance. The voices speak to me now. That is true…”_  The golden orbs settled on Halla.  _“Are you scared, Inquisitor?”_

Fiva smirked.  _“No. In truth, if he is what he said, I want more answers. I need to know that my child is safe.”_  Her smile faded. 

Leliana stared at the map of Thedas.  _“This was much easier when we were dealing with Corypheus. We had people who knew something about him. Dealt with him. But Solas. There was a reason he knew so much about the Fade and history._ ” She stabbed the table.  _“He lied. I should have let Cassandra kill him when we had the chance.”_  Fiva flenched.

Though he was a liar, he did provide critical information. They would have froze to death without him. The orb Corypheus possessed wouldn’t have been known as elven before Morrigan.  ** _“We needed him. And he stayed until he knew we had nothing left for him.”_**   _“But we did… We do. At least you do.”_  Leliana replied.  _“Does he know about Halla?”_

The inquisitor held her child close. She was napping now, resting her head on her mother’s shoulder, her arm wrapped around her neck.  _ **“No.”**_

_“And why is that?”_

Fiva shook her head.  _ **“Why does it matter?"**_

_”_ _Do you think he would come if he knew?“_

_**"Yes… But…”**_  Fiva grew flustered.  _ **“What good is he empty handed?”**_    
 _“Very good.”_  Leliana replied quickly.

 _ **“I don’t believe you.”**_  The Inquisitor closed her eyes.  _ **“I need to go put Halla down for her nap.”**_ Morrigan sighed.  _“He’s still in the Free Marshes. There… is a presence. The voices tell me… A place where the humans ne'er touched.”_  

 ** _“Mark it on the map.”_**  Fiva commanded, standing up.  ** _“If he’s trying to awaken ancients, this is a matter of saving Thedas.”_**


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obviously have to change shit because of Trespasser but whatever~

Iron Bull watched as the commander put on her gear for the first time since Halla was born.  _“Still fit well, Boss?”_  She grunted in response. Though the agents found nothing in the Marshes of the Fen'Harel’s existence, Fiva insisted they still go.  _“What are you going to do when you find him, if you find him?”_  Blackwall asked, hesitant on joining.  ** _“Right now, I’m debating kicking his ass and falling into his arms.”_**  She replied honestly.

 _“Who else is coming besides us?”_  Iron Bull asked, anxiously. He was ready for a fight, but against Solas? He wasn’t so sure. Solas was the smartest man Iron Bull knew. If he wanted to be found, he would make it easy instead of this hunt. But he knew where Fiva was coming from. Corypheus, though a magister darkspawn, was ancient. What would ancient sealed away elven gods be like in this modern world? They would be scary powerful. This world was already filled with humans. What would they do if they found out the world wasn’t like the world they left? That was terrifying. Solas was probably in shock, seeing other elves and the poverty they were subjected to. But unlike Solas, they most likely possessed more power. Imagine that wreaking havoc on the world… 

Iron Bull shuddered and snorted. They would need more than a fake Warden, a Tal-Vashoth, and a rogue to take on whatever Solas or Fen'Harel would let out.

 _ **“Honestly, I don’t know.”**_  Fiva replied, putting her knives in their sheaths.  ** _“I sent letters to Vivienne, Cassandra, Varric, and Dorian, but… I don’t know if they’ll come._** _ **”**_  

Sera flat out said no.  _“So you’re telling me that Droopy Ears is the reason Coryphenus had so much power in the first place? Hell no. And he’s a supposed ‘elfie god?’ Fiva, you’re mad!”_  She sat on her pillows and lowered her voice.  _“Shite… What we gonna do now?”_  She shook her head.  _“No. I’m not going.”_

Cole denied on the basis of Halla.  _“She doesn’t like when you’re not around.”_   ** _“Cole…”_**  Fiva began. She didn’t really like him reading her daughter all the time. Part of being a new parent was guessing what was wrong, feeling out what the child actually wanted. But with Cole being drawn to the ultra highs and lows of an infant, she always knew.  _“I will be here to comfort her. I can help her that way. And take the burden off your mind about being away from her so long.”_  That was true and she let the argument die.

The Qunari shook his head.  _“This is a bad idea. Going alone like this.”_  

_**“Leliana’s agents would also be there."** _

_"But they haven’t found shit.”_  He retorted.  _“Inquisitor. We can’t go out there empty handed. We don’t know what we are about to face. Is your only playing card Halla? Because you got a damn good poker face.”_

Fiva snapped,  ** _“You don’t have to go, Bull.”_**  She hadn’t slept in a fortnight, planning for this search and seizure. Blackwall stood in between the two.  _“Fiva, I don’t think this a good idea. Not right now at least. I’d wait until we at least get a reply back from the others.”_  She closed her eyes, tears brimming.  _ **“I just…”**_  She shook her head and stormed out.

 _“I didn’t mean to hurt her feelings.”_  Bull said after a moment of silence. _“She’s scared. She doesn’t know what to expect.”_  Blackwall responded, leaning against the door frame.  _“I’d go follow after, but I think I’d get a door slam.”_  The Iron Bull grunted.  _“You’re right.”_  And the two retired for the night.


End file.
